Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a printing apparatus configured to print an image on a sheet, a control method for the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Up to now, two systems including a stream reading system and an optical system moving system have been proposed as a method of reading an image of an original document. According to the stream reading system, an original document is placed on a document tray, and an image of an original document is read at a position of a fixed optical system while the original document is conveyed by an auto document feeder (ADF). On the other hand, according to the optical system moving system, an original document is placed on a platen glass (document positioning plate), and an image of an original document is read by moving the optical system while a position of the original document is fixed.
A technology has been proposed for shortening a time until an image is output to a sheet on the basis of image data generated by reading an original document of the first page (which will be referred to as first copy out time: FCOT) in a case where the image of the original document is read by way of the optical system moving system.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-135702 describes an image forming apparatus configured to determine whether or not a setting content of a job is relevant to an FCOT mode after a start button is pressed. When it is determined that the setting content is relevant to the FCOT mode, this image forming apparatus transmits an FCOT activation signal to an image input unit and an image output unit connected via a control line. The image input unit that has received the FCOT activation signal performs wait operations (such as movement of a carriage and corrections of black level variation and white level variation) prior to image input processing. Subsequently, when reception of parameters (magnification, scan size, resolution, and the like) for the image input unit, which have been transmitted via a communication line, has finished, this image forming apparatus starts reading operation.
Reading of an image of an original document is started after a storage area for storing image data generated by reading the image of the original document is secured, and therefore the FCOT is delayed. In the image forming apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-135702, since the wait operations (such as the movement of the carriage and the corrections of the black level variation and the white level variation) are performed prior to the image input processing, it is possible to shorten the FCOT. However, the reading of the image of the original document is not started until the reception of all the parameters for the image input unit which have been generated from the setting content of the job is ended, and the storage area is secured.